Its Always Been You
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: Set after "A Man Called Grandpa." When Evan tells Divya he's getting engaged to Paige, she's generally happy for him, but why does the idea bother her so much? They're just friends after all, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1: Words Between Friends

Hi everyone! I'm back for more Royal Pains goodness! I've been really inspired by the story line of the newest season and I have to say, there needs to be more Divya/Evan love. I'm not a fan of Page at all, she's hiding things, secretive and I just don't like her (my option I know, but then again I didn't use to like Jill, but she's become more of a likeable character). Anyways, I wanted to write this another Evan/Divya multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how long this will be, most likely not more then five or six chapters, but we'll see. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Words Between Friends<p>

She could tell by the goofy grin on his face that something was up, but then again, it **WAS** just Evan. He could walk around with a goofy grin on his face if he got an attractive girl to speak to him. But there was something about this grin, something about the way that he had a spring in his step, or the way he was nervously checking the time, or his phone that told her something was up.

Pausing in typing the report that she was working on for one of the newest HankMed client she glanced at him sitting on a barstool, nervously tapping his foot and glancing at the set of open glass doors across from him. Sighing, she shut the lid on her lap top and spoke, breaking the uneasy silence in the room.

"Alright, what has got you so worked up Evan?"

Evan jumped slightly at her words, as if he had forgotten that she was in the room with him. He swung around in his chair to face her and that dopy grin returned to his face.

"Divya can you keep a secret?" he asked, his voice full of the same excitement that was radiating off his every action. Ever since Hank and Evan had returned from Florida Evan has acted so differently, of course she knew that he was excited about his father getting out of jail, even though he decided to remain in Florida for a while to help a friend and repair a broke relationship with his own father, but it was something else.

"Depends, who am I keeping the secret from exactly?"

Evan hesitated, giving Divya a look before smile and walking over to her. He pulled out the chair and sat on it so his arms were resting on the back rest and glanced at Divya from across from the table. He reached into his pocket and pulling out a small ring and held it in his hands examining it.

He never met Divya's eye as he spoke and Divya felt her own eyes drooping down to the ring that was in Evan's hand. The ring was simple, and beautiful, she had to admit it was something that she would wear, much less gaudy then the engagement ring that Raj had given her when they had been engaged…

"This was the engagement ring that my father had given my mother, she always told us that when we met the right girl that we had the permission to use the ring, when Hank go engaged to his girlfriend back before we came here she flat out refused to wear mom's ring, demanding that the ring wasn't her taste and something as special as their love need to have something flashy to match it."

"Wow…"

"Hank gave me the ring, he told me that when I met the right girl that I could use it, propose to her with mom's ring, the idea mean to much to me that I kept this ring in a safety despot box and knew that if, and when, I met the right girl that I would give it to her."

Divya's heart gave an uneasy flutter, she didn't know what it was but there was something that made her, almost jealous, but that wasn't right, her and Evan had a strictly professional relationship, she made sure of that when she had kissed him to protect him from getting pummeled by the big bouncer boyfriend of Anna's.

"What do you think Divya?"

"Huh?" asked Divya, she hadn't realized that Evan had asked her a question, she had been thinking so hard that she had completely missed the question. Embarrassed about her thoughts, she spoke quickly so Evan couldn't ask her what she had been thinking about. "I'm sorry Evan what did you say?"

He studied her face for a second before glancing back down at the ring. "I'm going to propose to Page, I'm going to use my mother's ring and propose to Page. What do you think Divya; do you think that she'll accept?"

Divya was shocked, he knew that him and Page had gotten close rather quickly after their fake relationship had fallen apart and become a real one, but she had no idea that he was already thinking marriage, noticing that Evan smile had fallen she realize that she was hesitating in congratulating him, or question his motives. Smiling she moved her hand forward and rested it on Evan's arm. "She'd be a fool not to Evan."

"Y-You think?"

"I've seen the way that you two are towards one another, you care about her greatly Evan, you've done everything to make her happy and I know that you'll be a great fiancé to her and an even greater husband. I'm really happy for you Evan."

Evan's dopy smile returned and he smiled, pocketing the ring, as he got up from his chair. He moved around the table and over to Divya pulling her to her feet and engulfing her into a hug. Divya didn't know what to do; she knew Evan marrying Page was what he wanted but were they ready to be married, did she really have the place to stay though, it was his life not her's and she had no right to tell him what to do. If he was happy, let him be happy.

"Thank you Divya."

"You're welcome Evan."

He smiled at her when he pulled away from the hug there was a knocking at the door way and Evan and Divya both glanced towards the doorway and saw Page standing there, she wore a lovely yellow sundress with matching pair of high heel shoes and a brown sunhat resting onto of her head, her purse hung off her arm and a smile graced her face.

"Hey guys," she replied in her bubbly face walking over and giving Evan a kiss on his cheek before turning back to Divya. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No…No we were just discussing some HankMed business," covered Evan quickly pulling Page into a hug. When he pulled away he had an arm wrapped around her should the two of them looking at Divya with a smile. "But were done now, aren't we Divya."

"Y-Yes thank you Evan, I appreciate your advice about trying to create more HankMed business, but I think its something that you'll have to discuss with your brother first, you know his feelings about having a publicist."

Page's face fell. "He doesn't like the work that I'm doing as HankMed's publicists?"

Divya bit at her lip. She didn't mean to say that, she didn't mean to piss off Page. But she agreed with Hank, HankMed didn't need a publicist they didn't need to add to their team, HankMed already had enough work going for them right now, things didn't need to change.

"I've got to go," replied Divya scooping up her laptop and her nearby purse and making her way towards the door. "I've got a new client meeting with Hank in half an hour in South Hampton, have fun on your date you two."

Divay rushed out of the room without another word, she made her way down the path towards her car. Scrambling though her purse she found her keys and quickly unlocked the door of the car. Tossing her stuff into the passenger seat and just sat there. He mind was in a rush, why was she feeling all these negative feelings towards Page all of a sudden, and why was she so concerned about what Evan was doing with his life. So what if he married Page, it was no business of hers.

Divya didn't know how long she sat there her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. Her mind was racing. Why did the idea of Evan marring page bother her so much? She was just Evan's friend, Evan's co-worker, sure they had become family over the time that they had spent together, but why, why did this bug her.

When she heard the sound of laughter she looked over and noticed that Evan and Page had left the guest house and the two of them were making their way towards his car. Sinking lower in her seat she watched at Evan made his way over to his mini-van and opened the passenger side door for Page. With a giggled she took his hand as he helped her into the car.

Shutting the door he walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat and started the car. When the two of them took off Divya returned to her normal position and sighed resting against the steering wheel.

She sat there for a minute before opening the car door snatching up her laptop and her purse before walking back into the guest house to get some more work done.

* * *

><p>Alright, I know that with Evan getting engaged in the next episode (supposedly) this chapter will become AU fast, but I hope you enjoy it and keep reading. Anyways tell me what you think and don't forget to review! 3 See you all next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Now is the Time

Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews on this story. I was really worried when I wrote this no one would read it. I'm so happy with the response I got from the first chapter. I instantly went to work on the next chapter. I'm really happy with how this story is going to far, so without further adieu here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Now is the Time<p>

Divya looked up when she heard the rhythm of pounding footsteps on the concrete outside. Hank entered seconds later, back from his morning run, and slowed as he made his way over to the fridge. Pulling it open he reached into the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. He opened the bottle quickly and drank deeply from it before placing it down on the counter and wiping his mouth clean of excess moisture.

"Have a good run Hank?" asked Divya returning her eyes to her laptop and continuing to type on it, she scanned the information on the paper to making sure it matched what was on her computer, before returning the paper to the file before her and shutting the folder and adding it to the complete stack, before grabbing a new one.

"Hey Divya," he replied, his hand going to his neck to measure his pulse. He was silent for a minute as he watched the seconds tick by on his watch. Satisfied with his results he snatched his water off the counter and made his way over to the table and pulled out his chair and sat across from Divya and smiled. "Yeah, had my best time ever actually," taking a drink of his water again he looked at what Divya was working on before speaking. "You still working on those reports, I'd figure you'd be done by now."

"I would've been," she began closing the last file and adding it to the finished pile and returning them to the file cabinet she had gotten them out before returning to the table. "But Evan was practically dancing around this place in excitement. I couldn't concentrate until he told me what he was so excited about."

Hank's face fell. "Oh..."

This caused Divya to pause, Hank knew about Evan's engagement and wasn't happy about it. What did he know that she didn't? I mean sure, Page had used Evan at first as a 'fake' boyfriend but they were happy together, anybody with eyes could see that. But what was wrong with Hank. Closing over her laptop Divya rose to her feet. "Oh?" she replied confused.

"He told you that he was going to propose to Page right?"

"Yeah," replied Divya looking at Hank confused, Hank didn't seem happy with this news and that bothered her, he figured that Hank would have been happy with the idea that Evan was going to settle down with a strong woman like Page. "You don't seem like you like that idea Hank."

Hank didn't say anything, as he stared at the empty water bottle that was sitting on the table in front of him, Divya could tell the situation upset him, and she knew that he was hiding something about this whole thing, but he couldn't tell her. "I can't talk about it Divya, it conflicts with doctor/patient confidentiality."

Divya paused, "I didn't know that Page was a patient of ours now…"

Divya was right; Page had never been an official patient of HankMed. Page's boyfriend Graham had been when they were dating, before he left her to go to a photo shoot inAfrica, but that didn't really count as being a patient and therefore didn't violate a client/patient need for conditionality since they didn't discuss anything medical.

Hank got to his feet and walking back into the kitchen, tossed his empty water bottle into a nearby recycling bin. "I saw Page a few days ago when I was coming out of the coffee shop downtown. I didn't notice at the time, but she was on her cell phone, she was arguing in a hush-tone voice to the person on the other end, when she hung up she asked me if she asked me a medical question could it stay just between the two of us, not to tell Evan…"

"She's hiding something from Evan, what do you think it is?" asked Divya quickly stand up and walking over to Hank in the kitchen. Hank was now leaning against the counter now.

"I don't know, because I told her that I couldn't keep secrets from my brother." He began as the simple explanation. "She yelled at me to not tell Evan anything about the situation, and left in a huff, I didn't know what to do."

"And you're not going to say anything about this whole situation to Evan, even though you know that he is going to propose to Page?"

"I don't have any evidence; I don't have anything, it's my word against hers…and right now I think that Evan will take her word over mind right now…"

"Hank I don't think that…"

Hank sighed walking out of the kitchen and towards the steps; he paused at the bottom step and turned around to look at Divya who still stood in the kitchen. "I've already tried to talk him out of getting engaged, and he didn't listen to me, I don't know what else I can do to stop this…" with that Hank walked up the steps to take a shower leaving Divya alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Evan didn't know the last time he had been this nervous, probably when he though his father had embezzled all of HankMeds money, but even then this was worse then that time.<p>

The ring felt heavy in his pocket as it sat there, the ring box bouncing against his leg as he walked, his arm looped with Page.

He was so excited about this; he hadn't felt this way about a woman in...he wasn't sure that he had felt this way about a woman before, sure he did care about the women he dated, but it never felt like this before.

There was a weird pain in his heart when he thought this, but Evan ignored it figuring it was just pre-proposal jitters.

"Evan, are you listing to me!" she asked, and Evan turned to Page and smiled at her.

"Sorry Page, my mind is else where today."

"Your dad?" she asked, removing her sunglasses and using them to pull her hair out of her face. Evan smiled rubbing her arm with his free hand. "You could say that." He lied, in a way he was thinking about his family and his future with Page in it.

"Well you just spent an entire week with him; don't you think you could focus your energy on paying attention to your girlfriend for a while please?"

Evan didn't say anything for a minute, taken back by Page's harsh words, she had never acted like this before, she was always one to be very family oriented and cared about the fact that his father had just gotten out of jail, but he just shook his head and smile. "You're right, I'm sorry the rest of the date will be about you."

Page smiled coming to a stop and turned to face Evan, she took a hold his jaw, lovingly, but tightly in her hand staring deeply into his eyes and smiled at him. "Good," she replied before kissed him.

Confused Evan kissed Page back until she broke the kiss and continued to walk down the sidewalk away from him, leaving Evan standing there. "What the hell was that?"

Not wasting anymore time thinking about it Evan jogged to catch up to Page as she continued to walk down the street away from him.

* * *

><p>Page and Evan had just finished their brunch when Page had excused herself from the table and made her way to the bathroom, purse in hand.<p>

Evan smiled pulling the velvet ring box out of his pocket and flagged down a nearby waiter in excitement.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Evan opening the box and showing the man the ring that rested inside. "I'm going to propose to my girlfriend, the blonde girl that I was just with; when she comes back out of the bathroom can you bring us some kind of desert on a tray and hide the box on it? I'd really appreciate it."

Evan closed the box and handed it to the waiter along with a rolled up twenty dollar bill, the waiter smiled taking the ring and the money. "Consider it done," walking back to the kitchen.

Evan felt that giddy feeling return as he watched the waiter leave, he was so excited, and he knew for sure that she was going to say yes to his proposal, she was going to wear his mothers ring, and the two of them were going to get married next summer, he couldn't wait.

Suddenly Page came back out of the bathroom tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything as she blew past him and Evan stood up quickly watching her run out of the restaurant. The waiter who had seen Page leave the bathroom quickly came over with the tray but stopped when she noticed that Page wasn't there.

"Shou-Should I come back?" he asked balancing the tray in his hand, watching Evan's face. Evan however ignored him pushing the cover off the tray and snatching the ring box off the tray and pulling out his wallet and slapping a few bills down on the table before rushing out of the restaurant.

When Evan hit the streets he glanced up and down the sidewalk, but there was no sign of Page anywhere. Confused Evan ran his hand though his hair and looked back and forth before picking a direction and running that way. What had happened in the short time that she had gone into the bathroom for? He didn't know, but he was going to find out…

* * *

><p>Review Please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews on this story. I'm loving the positive feed back that I'm getting from this story, it's keeping motivate to keep writing this, this is the fastest I've ever had three chapters up in one story, so please don't stop review. Anyways enough rambling, so without further adieu here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gone<p>

Evan groaned in annoyance again as he got the same pre-recorded message echoing in his ear, hanging up the phone he dialed the number again and it ran five times before he heard the same cheerful voice of his girlfriend.

_"Hi, you've reached Page, sorry I missed your called but leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible."_

Evan hung the phone up and tossed it into the passenger seat as he turned into Page's long driveway. He was going to find Page and ask her what got her so upset at brunch and why she ran from him. He had never seen her act like this before; what had gotten her so worked up?

The car came to a quick stop in the long circular driveway of Page's parent's house and Evan jumped out of the car and scrambled up the steps to the large front door. He knocked rapidly on the door and waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot as he waited. Evan glanced at his watch, annoyed when there was no response and knocked at the door again. When there was no response again Evan reached over ringing the doorbell several times until the door swung open.

Evan was greeted to the sight of the Collins' family maid. The woman was a tiny thing, barely reaching up to Evan's chest, with long black hair bunched together in the back with a small rubber band and wearing a standard outfit for a maid. Evan however glanced behind the woman for any sign of Page, but he couldn't see anything in the darkened house. "Is Page here?" he asked.

"And you are?" she asked, her voice laced with a heavy accent that Evan swore was a mix of French and Spanish at the same time (how was that possible).

"I'm Evan R. Lawson, Page's boyfriend, look I was just out to lunch with her and she ran off on me crying I just wanted to see if she was ok. I'm worried about her."

"I'm sorry Mister Lawson, but Page isn't here, she hasn't come home yet. But if I see her I'll tell her that Mister Lawson came looking for her, okay." She asked, trying to shoo Evan off, but he wasn't going to take that. He need to speak to Page now, this woman wasn't going to get in between him and Page.

"Please, can I just take a look upstairs? I really need to see her."

"Mister Lawson, please leave, Page no here!" the woman persisted, but Evan wasn't going to wait anymore, he pushed past the small woman and began up the long set of stairs of Page's house. The maid was yelling and cursing at him in another language but Evan ignored her as he made his way down a long hallway to his left.

Evan wasn't sure where Page's room was, he had never been inside of Page's house before, but he wasn't going to stop until he searched ever room of the house. Randomly pulling open doors down the long hallway his search was producing nothing as he opened door after door. Where was Page? Was she really not here like the maid had said? No he wasn't really sure…

When he reached the last door in the long hallway, which turned out to be another bathroom –seriously how many bathrooms did one house need – Evan turned around to go back to the main foyer to down the other hallway, Page's bedroom had to be somewhere in this house.

Evan got back to the main hallway and found himself face to face with the twin barrel of a shotgun. Swallowing, he noticed that the General, Page's dad, was staring at him at the other end of the gun. He lowered it slightly when he noticed it was Evan he was staring at.

"Son, what the hell are you doing breaking into my house, I was in my study when my maid came bursting in saying a crazy man forced his way into by house. Now what are you doing here?"

Evan swallowed again. "Sir, I'd be more then happy to answer that if I didn't have a gun pointed at me right now."

"Oh, right, sorry," he replied moving the gun from Evan's form and pointing the barrel at the ground again. "Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"Sorry sir for breaking into your house, but I need to see Page, I went out to breakfast with her this morning, and she went to the bathroom and when she came back out she was crying and left me without saying anything, I just wanted to see if she was alright."

"See seemed alright when she left about twenty minutes ago."

"Wait she left, where did she go?"

"She said she was meeting a bunch of her girlfriends, they were heading to Florida for the weekend, and she wouldn't be back until Monday. I'm not sure about the detail, just that it was really last minute and her flight was leaving at 10:45 from Hampton Airport.

Evan checked his watch, it was already 11:03, Page had been gone for 15 minutes now and he sighed softly lowering his hand and looking back at the General. "Alright sir, I'm sorry about the intrusion, I'll just talk to Page when she gets back into town, thanks."

Evan walked down the steps and was about at the front door when the General called to him. "Evan."

Evan glanced back up at the General. "I'm sorry about the whole shotgun thing son, but hey at least I didn't shoot you in the ass this time right?"

Evan forced himself to chuckle at the General's comments before walking out of the house and back to his car. He sat in the Collin's drive way for an hour his mind racing over the advents of the morning. There was something about the General's stories that he didn't buy, he was sure that the General wasn't lying to him, but why would she leave without telling him, take off on a trip to Florida without telling him, and why was she crying when she left the bathroom. It didn't make sense.

Pulling his seatbelt down across his lap he buckled it and turned the car over and threw it into drive before driving out of the Collin's drive. When he reached the end of the drive he sat there for a second. He looked left, that was the way back to Boris' house and no explanation about Page, to his right was the way to the way to the airport and maybe some explanation to what was going on with Page.

Picking up his cell phone again he dialed Page's number one more time. It rang several times and before her heard a click and the familiar voice mail message playing in his ear. He tossed the phone down on the seat. He looked both ways again before turning on the right blinker and taking off towards the path towards the airport.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there was no flights to Florida today?" shouted Evan, the young man at the counter cringed at Evan's shouting but his face hid it well. "My girlfriend left from this airport an hour ago on a privet jet to Florida, her father told me herself."<p>

"Sir, according to our records there has been no privet jets leaving this airport toFlorida."

"What about commercial then," replied Evan. "There has to be some commercial planes leaving here right?"

"Sir, commercial flights don't fly out of this airport, if you looking for a commercial flight you want to go try J.F.K or something. We only have privet jet coming and going from this airport and according to our records we have not flights leaving here today to Florida."

Evan pushed away from the counter annoyed. He had no idea why the General would lie to him…or maybe the General hadn't lied to him, maybe Page was the one who was lying. But where would she go if she didn't go to Florida today."

"Do you have any records of a Page Collins going out on any of the flights today?" asked Evan returning to the counter. The annoyed boy at the counter sighed flipping though his books. He scanned the information before pausing on a page and looking back up at Evan. "Actually we do. A Page Collins left today at 10:45 but she didn't go to Florida."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm sorry I can't divulge that information to you."

"WHAT!" cried Evan, "Come on man, this is a matter of life and death, my girlfriend just left without a word to me and I really need to figure out why, what if it was medical emergency."

"If it was a medical emergency sure, but I'd have to get that approved by Miss. Collins' doctor first."

Evan groaned in annoyance, running his hand though his hair. He had no idea who Page's doctor was, and he was sure that he would be able to get her doctor to lie for him, it was…suddenly and idea hit him. "I can do that. Give me one second."

Evan pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one number he knew would help him in this situation.

* * *

><p>Divya removed the elastic tourniquet from the patents arm and smiled placing the vial of blood in her medical bag. "Alright Miss Johnson, we'll get that blood work into the lab and I'll have the doctor review it, you should hear from him in a couple of day for a follow up, alright. Now any question before I leave?"<p>

"No, thank you for everything Divya."

Divya smiled, "You are welcome." Divya got to her feet and turned to leave the woman's house when she heard her phone ringing in her bag. Reaching in she pulled out her phone and answered it as she pulled the door shut. "Hello?"

"Divya its Evan."

Divya could hear the panic in Evan's voice and she felt strange feeling come over, but she would never admit it was concern for the younger Lawson. "Hello Evan, what is it now."

"Look I need a huge favor. I need you to pretend to be Page's doctor for me."

"What!" she replied "No, Evan I'm not doing that."

"Divya please, I need this, Page had taken off somewhere and I have no idea where, this guy at the flight office won't tell me anything, and when I said what if it was a medical emergency he said I'd had to get the medical permission of her doctor. Please Divya, I need your help."

Divya paused, she could hear that Evan was being sincere in needing her help, and she wanted to help him. She really did. Sighing she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and shoved her keys into the lock opening her car door and slipping inside. "Alright fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he whispered into the phone.

Divya heard shuffling on the other end of the line and a conversation that she couldn't make out before a man's voice came on the other end of the line. "Hello,"

"Hello, my name is Divya Katdate, Page Collins' doctor, Miss Collins' checked her self out of the hospital this morning against doctors wishes and we need to know where she is, she has a sever case of vertigo and if she does not get the proper medication it could result in serious consequences including but not limited to, multiple sclerosis, head trauma and even coma. Please, we need to know where Page is."

The man on the other end of the line hesitated for a second and Divya wondered if he believed her. She bit at her bottom lip as she heard more rustling before the man sighed. "Alright, this morning Miss Collins' boared her privet jet to Africa."

* * *

><p>Review Please?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Look at this Photograph

Hi Everyone, sorry for the wait for an update, but I had a very bad storm rage though my town a couple of days ago and I just got power back today, it's been hell without power, but as soon as it came back on I instantly went to work on finishing and posting this new chapter. I know it's kind of short and I could have went on but I felt it ended at a good spot. Thanks again to, BlueTigress and Brown Eyes Parker for your reviews, you really keep me motivate to write, I might actually finish this story in less then a month, who knows... :) Anyways I've rambled too long, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Look at this Photograph<p>

Divya pulled up the long driveway to Boris' house subconsciously biting at her bottom lip. Evan's panicked phone called and the revelation that Page had gone to Africa instead of Florida like she had told her father, she was worried about what was going though Evan's head right now.

Parking next to Hank's car she got out of the vehicle, snatching her purse off the passenger seat and her phone out of the cup holder, and locked her car and turned to walk away from it. She paused when she noticed Evan's van parked dramatically in the middle of the driveway, she hadn't noticed it, glad let alone she didn't hit it, when she parked her car.

Walking down the path she adjusted her purse on her arm and walked though the open doors. Both Lawson brothers were in the guest house, Hank was sitting at the table trying, trying being the key word as the annoyed look on his face showed, to eat his lunch while Evan was pacing.

Taking a seat next to Hank at the table, dropping her purse into the seat next to her, she watched Evan pace the room, an expression she couldn't explain skewed across his face.

* * *

><p>Evan paced around the living roomdinning room of the guest house not saying anything. Divya and Hank watched him, the wheels turning in his head, as he paced. Divya felt sorry for Evan, he seemed at such a loss at what to do and was never at a loss for what to do, unless it was to do with something medical but then again he was usually at their side helping out, even if he didn't know what to do…

"Africa!" cried Evan throwing his hands up into the air, "Why would she go to Africa, and more importantly why would she lie about it!"

"Evan, sit down," Hank asked his brother, he had been trying to enjoy his lunch when Evan had come home, and now the brother had been in such a fuss he found himself unable to enjoy the nice meal that he had prepared in the once quite house.

Sighing he tossed his fork down into his food. "Alright Evan, why would she go to Africa, you are her boyfriend, do you know any reason that she would go there?"

This stopped Evan's pacing, and Divya turned to look at Hank she was confused as well at Hank's question. Evan sat down across from the two of them his head falling onto the table with a soft 'thunk' and Evan release a soft sigh into the wood. "I don't know Hank, how am I supposed to know why Page would fly all the ways to Florida alone, she didn't go with any of her friends, she doesn't have any family there and…"

Evan quickly looked up from the table and stood up so quickly he knocked over the chair that he was standing on. "No…No…she couldn't have…"

"Evan?" inquired Divya.

"Henry, Page's boyfriend, he went back to Africa after the two of them broke up, she couldn't have gone to see him could she? I mean he said that he couldn't be with her because she couldn't open up to her parents about his age." He moved to the edge of the table gripping the table tightly with his hands. They were going white in his grip, his face starting to match his hands as he held on.

Hank got to his feet and moved to his brothers' side. He tried to calm his brother down, but nothing seemed to work. Evan's eyes remained focus on the wood of the table, and his hands were still griped tightly on the wood. "Henry, I've got to go after her, figure out why she's there and if she's really there to see Graham."

"Evan," began Divya getting to her feet and joining Hank and standing next to Evan on the other side of him. "You can't just go fly off to another country after your girlfriend, you have no idea where she is, you have no idea if she's with Graham and you can't go alone."

"Come with me then, both of you, I'm sure the airport has logs to what airport that Page flew to in Africa, and I'm sure the locals would know where there were some people doing photos, or we could just show of Page's picture, I'm sure someone would recognize her."

"Evan, we can't just leave, HankMed needs up to be here, and our patients need us to be here, we can't just go gallivanting off to Africa on a whim and a prayer that we'll find her."

Frustrated Evan stormed out of the room and up the steps to his bedroom leaving Divya and Hank behind in the kitchen. Divya sighed walking over and picking up the chair that Evan had knocked over in his sudden realization and pushed it back in against the table. "Well what do we do now, if we don't go Evan's going to hate us forever, but if we do…we just can't leave HankMed unmanned…"

Hank however didn't say anything. Divya turned to face him and that's when she noticed the older of the Lawson brother's was thinking rather intently. He moved without a word towards the bar of the kitchen and sat upon one of the barstools and grabbed his nearby laptop. Pulling the lid open Hank began typing intently on the keyboard.

"Hank what are you doing?"

"Found it!" he replied with a laugh, turning his computer to face Divya she saw the Google webpage was open and the search bar read **Graham Photo Shoot, Africa. **Confused Divya glanced down at the search results and saw the dates and the areas to where they would be shooting Reggie Graham's photo shoot. "Wait are you sure that this is our Graham?" she asked "How do we know that Graham is his last name and not his first?"

Hank clicked on the link and instantly it loaded several pictures of the photo shoot, several of them not something that Divya was privy to look at, however she focused on Graham, the only older white man in the photo shoot, and instantly recognized him. "Yeah that's him alright, but how do we know where he's at, he may have moved since taking these photos."

Hank scrolled down on the page and click on another link, instantly the page changed and Divya noticed that they were now on the Twitter website. The Twitter name, uninterestingly titled, ReggieGraham had one new Tweet from today. **Behind the scenes at ****ReggieGraham ****photo** **shoot**… followed by the link that led them right back to the webpage that they were once on and right back to the photos.

"Hank it's a long shot, and you and Evan can't just go wondering into Africa without a plan, I DON'T want HankMed to loose a very important doctor, and if you repeat this I'll kill you, but a very important CFO as well, just to some hunch to were Page is and who she's with. Can't Evan just confront her about this on Monday?"

Divya realized that Hank wasn't pay attention to her, again, and she sighed glancing again at the computer to figure out what had caught Hank's attention again. This time Divya felt her mouth fall open in shock. The picture that Hank was looking at with a picture of Graham, however, he wasn't alone. In this picture was Page, half naked, lips locked with one Reggie Graham.

Divya turned to Hank and her expression mirrored his, as they both glanced back at the picture once again, they couldn't let Evan go forwards with his proposal now, not after what they saw. "This can't wait till Monday." Divya whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Wow...this ended differently then I planned it. I had origanlly planned for them to be else where by now...but oh well. More to come soon.<p>

Review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5: If Only You Knew

Hi everybody, back again! I know I have been updating this story really quickly, but I've just been so inspired. Especally after seeing the preview for next week Royal Pains! Oh my God! Evan takes a freaken baseball bat to Hank's car! I'm super excited. I just hope that its not something stupid for why Page is being the way she is, like how Divya and Raj broke up, this is faith telling us we can't be together, lame, couldn't they had come up with something better?

Oh, by the way, I start college again on Monday, so after today the updates might be a little more spaced out, so sorry if there is along wait for an update. I'm trying to graudate this semester so...*fingers crossed*. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: If Only You Knew<p>

Divya and Hank didn't know how long the two of them stood there together, staring at this picture of Page and Graham, locked together in a passionate kiss, a lover kiss, uncaring about who saw it, or who got hurt because of it.

Divya glanced at Hank who was now looking at Divya, the two of them deathly silent as the shock was still relevant on their faces. Why would Page do this, how long has Page been cheating behind Evan's back, or had she ever broke up with Graham in the first place?

"Hank, what do we do?" whispered Divya, her voice broke almost silent as if scared that if Evan heard them he would come downstairs and see the picture and therefore realize what exactly they were trying to prevent him from seeing, for now that is.

"I don't know." Hank replied, and Divya sighed she had never seen Hank so, at a loss for words. Shutting the laptop Hank stood up from the chair and walked away from the table and into the kitchen, he walked without purpose, as if he was looking for something but at the say time trying to keep busy so he wouldn't think about it.

"Hank, we can't just ignore this situation," Divya insisted as she followed Hank into the kitchen but it seemed like Hank was doing everything in his power to ignore her, and the situation. Moving though the kitchen Divya watched Hank walk over to the cabinet and began to rummage though the cabinets before shutting the doors and moving to the fridge, finding nothing Hank moved to the pantry to get something else out but, annoyed, Divya snapped.

"Please stop fidgeting Hank!" Divya yelled loudly, "Not talking about this won't make it go away, he's your brother and you, we need to help him though this, I know that you won't let Evan make the mistake of proposing, now that you've seen that." Divya motioned to the laptop, which was still on the kitchen table.

"I don't want Evan to propose to Page." He replied with a sigh, "But I don't want to show him that picture either, I don't want Evan destroyed because of what Page has done to him, but this is the only evidence I have about Page's infidelity."

"Yeah but Hank…"

A loud crash was heard upstairs and Divya and Hank looked at one another before the two of them ran towards the steps. Hank was up the steps before Divya, taking them two at a time, with Divya hot on his heels. When they reached Evan's doorway they noticed that Evan's door was open but when they looked inside, Evan was no where to be found.

"EVAN?" cried Hank as he raced into his room, but suddenly tripping and falling to the floor quickly landing with a loud 'oomph'. "What the heck…"

Hank glanced behind him and noticed that he had tripped over Evan was lying on the floor; they hadn't seen him as he had been cover by the blankets that were once on his bed. Divya who noticed what Hank was looking at bent down next to Evan, she slowly help him to his feet and sat him on the bed. Evan was holding his head slightly, as well as his side – which Hank had tripped over when he rushed into the room – in pain.

Moving to help Hank to the bed as well she stood back and looked at the two Lawson brothers and could help but let a chuckle escape her lips. The two of them so similar, they were so much alike as well as so dependent on one another, and that made Divya realize where Hank was coming from. She didn't have any brothers or sisters and she didn't realize how this would affect the two brother's relationship.

"What happened?" asked Hank though clenched teeth, Divya could tell that Hank was in a bit of pain from his crash to the floor, but so was Evan as well, but what she didn't know was wither to figure out what happened first or check to make sure that both brothers were physically ok.

"I fell," Evan stated simply as he clutched at his side, he looked to be in the most amount of pain so Divya moved towards him, raising his shirt slightly to see that there was indeed a large forming burse growing at the younger Lawson's side, however the seemed to be no damage internally, as well as no broke rib or excessive bleeding.

"Yeah I kind of noticed when I practically fell over your body when I rushed into the room," retorted Hank as Divya moved onto him and began to examine him as well, but other then rug burn and a pain in his neck Hank seemed fine as well. When she finished checking out both brothers she moved to give them some space as she stood in the doorway and let them talk. "Why or rather how did you fall?"

"Look Hank I'm sorry, I'd love to stay here and chat with you about my klutziness but I've got a flight to catch, it leaves in an hour and I've got to get to theHamptonairport before the man leaves without me."

"A flight?" asked Divya, "Where exactly are you going Evan?"

"I don't have time for the same discussion over and over again guys," replied Evan reaching under his bed and retrieving his suitcase. He tossed open the lid, nearly throwing the suitcase off the bed with the force that he used, before moving over to his closet and grabbing armfuls of whatever clothing was in the nearest reach to him and tossing it in, hangers and all.

"You're going to Africa, by yourself?" Hank stated, "I don't think so Evan, besides you don't know where she is, and I thought that only privet jets fly out ofHamptonAirport, where did you get a privet jet?"

"I borrowed one of Boris'."

Hank looked at Evan as if the man was growing an extra head right in front of him. "You just waltzed up to Boris' and told him that you were going to borrow his privet jet to take to Africa to fix this little screwed up situation that you and Page are in, please tell me how that worked out?"

Evan was silent for a minute, and Divya watched as Hank's face when from emotionless to angry in a matter of several seconds. "Evan what did you do!"

"I called the airport ok!" he yelled and Divya was taken back by the younger Lawson brother's outburst. "I pretended to be one of Boris' business clients and I told him that Boris had allowed me to use his privet jet."

"And they just said yes, just like that, no asking Boris, no question your motives or where you were going, they just said, sure come on down we'll lend you Boris' multi-million dollar plane. I don't believe that Evan." Hank practically shouted at Evan. "Besides what would you think happen when Boris found out about this, we'd be living at Ms. Newburg's houses again, if Boris didn't have us arrested first for stealing his plane."

Evan was quiet as he started at the wall away from Hank. "I told the guy on the phone that Boris had given me permission, and when he started questioning me I told him that I would go get Boris and have him talk to him straighten the whole thing out," began Evan, his voice almost to silent to hear. "The guy instantly started telling me that it was alright; we didn't need to bother Boris with trivial matters and told me to meet him at the airport in an hour. I think he's more afraid of Boris' wrath then we are."

"Evan," began Divya "You can't go around stealing people's planes…"

"I have to find out why Page when toAfrica, I have to find out before I plan to marry a woman that may or may not love me…"

"Evan," Began Hank

"I'm sorry Hank." Evan got to his feet threw the lid on his suitcase shut and tried to zip it up to the best of his abilities, but he hangers made it difficult for the thing to shut. Annoyed Evan moved to the other side and zipped his bag up to where there was just a small opening and pulled it off the bed. Pushing past Hank and Divya he disappeared around the corner and downstairs. "Evan wait!" called Hank rushing after him.

When Divya and Hank made it downstairs Evan was moving though the kitchen grabbing everything he need, car keys, his wallet, his cell phone and moved towards the door to leave when Hank grabbed his arm. "You can't leave yet."

"Why not Henry, I have to go!"

"Not till you see this," replied Hank pulling Evan towards the table where his laptop was and pushing Evan down into the chair. Evan tried to get up again, but Hank pushed him back down into the chair and grabbed his nearby laptop. Pulling it over towards them he pulled it open and showed it to Evan. "Page is cheating on you, with Graham."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 is done. Review? Please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Light On When I'm Gone

Alright, I don't even know what to say about my long, unneeded absence. I apologize. If there is anyone out there still reading this story, thank you for sticking around. This chapter is pretty much filler, trying to help me get back into the grove of writing this story, but the next chapter will be better. I **will **and update by Friday. I promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Try To Leave The Light On When I'm Gone<p>

Hank didn't what was going through his brother as his brother stared at the picture on the laptop but the expression on his face was blank, no emotion, no pain, no nothing, he just stared for the longest time, just stared at it was becoming too painful for Hank to see.

"I'm sorry Evan, I really am, but I don't want you to do something stupid, like globetrotting half way around the world to talk to Page when you don't know all the fact about the who situation. I didn't want you leave not knowing the truth."

Evan got to his feet without saying a word, he grabbed his suitcase where he had placed it on the floor a few moments ago when Hank had dragged him over towards the computer and walked towards the door.

"Evan where are you going?" Divya called after her but all they heard was the front door slamming in Evan's departure. Not giving it a second thought Divya and Hank both ran after Evan. They reached the front door at the same time, Hank reached out pulling it open and both of them stepping outside in time to see Evan speeding down the long driveway and towards the airport.

They stood in the driveway, side by side, just staring as Evan's car departed and disappeared from view, both in shock. This wasn't Evan, this was a man in love that had been hurt by the realization that the woman he love had been lying to him, playing him like a fool and that hurt most of all.

Hank ran his hand though his thick curly hair sighing deeply before turning to Divya, a look on his face was on one that had no idea of what to do and that scared her. Gaining the courage to speak, Divya was the first to break the silence as he walked over and placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. "Hank, what do we do now?"

Hank sighed turning away from the driving way and making his way back towards the house leaving Divya standing there in the driveway. "We've done all we could."

Divya turned away from the house as Hank entered inside and back down the drive, then back towards the house again, unsure what to do. She didn't want to give up on Evan, but they did all they could to, they warned him about what was going on with Page and he went anyways. There wasn't much more than that.

Standing in the darken kitchen Divya, dressed in a light blue tank top and a pair of black and grey pajama pants, sighed watching the coffee pot before her brew the sweet smelling coffee. It was late, hours since the departure of Evan and the whole situation that made up this morning crazy advents and Divya still couldn't get them from her mind. She had agreed to stay with Hank in hopes that Evan would come back to his sences and come back home, but as the hour grew later, she was worried that Evan had gone through with his crazy plan and was now halfway to Africa.

Sighing Divya glanced at the coffee make, satisfied with the finished result and grabbed a red coffee mug from the nearby cabinet and pour a cup, before returning it to the base. Walked with the coffee she made her way from the kitchen to the large table where Hank was working feverishly.

Since Evan had taken off on the two of them he had taken it upon himself to burry themself in work to help him forget there was nothing that they could do to help Evan. But she was worried about Hank, he had been working no-stop for hours now and she could see the fatigue evident on his face, despite his many cups of coffee exhaustion was setting in and the man couldn't keep going like his.

However, instead of saying anything, she placed the mug down by Hank's side, taking the empty blue one that was next to him, with a little bit of cold coffee in the bottom one away, and walked back towards the kitchen.

Divya knew that Hank was burning himself out, the other man wouldn't take her words into account. Hank was in a panic about Evan. But he was working to hide it and Divya had no idea how to snap him out of it. She placed the old coffee mug down into the sink washing it out with some water and grabbed a new mug and pour her some of the rich caffeinated drink. Fixing it to her liking she made her way back into the living room and sat down across from Hank who still hadn't said word to her about anything since Evan left.

Sitting there for who know how long in the heavy silence it was Divya who first broke the uncomfortable silence. "A-Any word from…have you heard anything from Evan yet?" she asked, testing the water with her words. She didn't know what to say really.

"Nothing," he said not glancing up from his paper work. Divya moved to Hank's side and stared at his cell phone that was resting on the desk on top of a stack of papers, as if holding the paper work down, and saw the screen was completely blank, nothing but the time display shining back at her. It was late, really late. They should have heard something from Evan by now.

"H-haven't tried calling him have you?" Divya enquired sinking into a nearby chair and continuing to stare at the phone, as if willing the phone to ring just by her stare. She wouldn't admit she was worried, but she was. She was cared for Evan, and this annoying pain in her stomach caused her to wonder at what degree her caring for him reached.

Hank didn't say anything as he continued to scribble on his notes and Divya sighed placing the phone back down and taking a long drink of her coffee. The liquid was hot and signed her tongue slightly but she didn't complain as she set it back down, keeping her hands around the cup to absorb the warmth into her body even though she wasn't the least bit cold.

"Hank I…"

"Divya," Hank said raising his voice to an almost yell, which startled her greatly. Hank had never yelled at her before and this surprised her. Evan was the one who more often than not lost his cool, but neither of the brothers she had grown to love had ever yelled at her before. "I don't want to hear it, we tried to help, and Evan didn't want to hear it, there's nothing more that we can do."

"Hank this is your brother we are talking about, you've never given up this easily on your brother before." She yelled back at him, just as loudly, and Hank looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm so worried about Evan, but I've never seen him act this way before, Page used him, and I'm scared that he's gone half way to Africa and gotten himself killed over a woman that doesn't deserve the kind of man that Evan is. I'm scared for him Hank I am."

Divya felt the tears start to spring up at the corners of her eyes and Hank paused in confusion. He had never seen Divya cry before but here she was crying over his brother, which she would never want him to admit to Evan, that she cared about. Hank walked around the table and pulled Divya into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The sniffles came, but the tears never fell as the two of them stood there wrapped in one another embrace.

When the sound of a car racing up the driveway caught their attention the two of them broke apart and looked at one another confused. They walked slowly over toward the front door and when Hank went to reach out and open it the door suddenly swung open and there in the doorway stood the younger of the Lawson brothers.

* * *

><p>Utter crap I know. But more to come by Friday! Loves.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: These Things That I've Done

A new chapter, as promised, just a few hours later than I mean it to be. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: All These Things That I've Done<p>

The silence was so thick in the entryway of the house that Divya was sure that she could hear a pin drop on the carpet. Their four eyes firmly set on Evan who was staring as equally hard back on them, but anybody had yet to say a word. Divya, however, could tell that something was off.

"I couldn't do it…" Evan said in barely a whisper, then his eyes rolled back and fell forward into Hank's arms. Hank struggled for a moment surprised by his brothers collapse, before lowering him slowly to the floor.

"Evan!" Divya cried as she sunk to the floor instantly to help him, but Hank was already at work, being the doctor and brother he is, giving him a once over. His eyes were close and his breathing uneasy, but steady and he seemed overall ok. But that didn't stop Hank from sitting back on his legs and running hand over his face and releasing an uneasy sigh.

"He's fine, I think…I think it's exhaustion…" began Hank, however he never finished what he was going to say. Divya glance at Hank then back to Evan, reaching her house out she ran it across his forehead, removing a few stray hairs away from his eyes and a small but sad smile cross her face. "At least he's home."

Hank didn't say anything in response, just pick Evan up in his arm and carried him down the hallways to his bedroom. Divya followed behind, her quick pounding footsteps echoing off the hallways walls. When they reached Evan's bedroom Divya paused in the doorway and watched as Hank, skillfully, pull the sheets away from the top of the bed and place Evan down between the sheets before cover his brother up. He adjust the pillow under Evan's head and watched his brother for just a moment before getting to his feet and whispering something, that went unheard by Divya, to his brother, as he stood at his bed side, before turning and walking towards the doorway again.

Stopping at the doorway for just a moment Hank placed a hand on Divya's shoulder, giving a squeeze as a silent thank you, before walking out of the room. She heard his hallow footsteps recced and the door to his bedroom slam shut before she turned and looked at Evan again.

The room was dark, she could barely make out Evan lying in the bed and if it wasn't for his soft breathing, she wouldn't even know he was there anymore. Making her way across the room to his bedside she sat down on the bed, the bed sagging slightly under her weight, as she stared at him. Even though the darkness she could make out the tear stained streaks that ran down his face, and the puffy and red nose. Evan had been crying. This broke her heart.

She her hand along his face again, feeling the slightest bit of worry that this would wake him up, but she quickly disregarded it. Evan exhausted, if anything he won't wake up till late tomorrow afternoon or evening, but, despite her want not to, Divya rises to her feet and turns to leave. But pausing once again, she leans down and places a feather light kiss on Evan's forehead. "I'm so glad you're back ok."

With that said she quickly rushes out of the room and shuts the door softly behind her. Leaning against the door she sighs softly before tiptoeing down the hallways, to ensure she doesn't wake either of the brothers, and to the couch where she'll sleep for tonight.

* * *

><p>A loud clatter in the nearby kitchen is what wakes Divya out of her dreamless sleep. Sitting up quickly she sees Hank standing in the kitchen, which now could be labeled as a disaster area, working on what she can assume is breakfast. She swings her legs over the side of the couch and gets to her feet, stretching her arms high above her head before making her way into the kitchen. Hank doesn't notice Divya, who is watching Hank work very meticulously, till she's sitting across from him on a nearby barstool. He looks at her, giving her a halfhearted smile before continuing to work on his breakfast.<p>

When he pours his egg whites into the frying pan he turns back to her. "Good morning Divya."

"Hey Hank, h...how's Evan?"

Hank shrugs. "Same as last night, still sleeping, but he's looking a bit better, I'm hoping that he'll be up this afternoon sometimes so we can at least talk to him."

Divya nodded. She slipped off the barstool and over to the coffee pot, which had warm and freshly brewed coffee in it a pour herself a cup. Sweeting the coffee to her liking she took a long drink of the refreshing liquid before returning to her chair. Hank was back at the stove scrambling his egg whites when Divya spoke again. "What do you think he meant?"

"About what?"

"When he said he couldn't do it? What couldn't he do."

"I guessing confront Paige." Hank said picking up the frying pan and scooping the eggs onto the nearby plate. He put the frying pan into the sink, running some water over it to cool it down before grabbing his eggs and walking around the island to join Divya. He pulled out the barstool next to her and began to pick at his eyes, no really eating them but pushing them around on the plate.

"I just hope that he's ok." Divya whispered taking another long drink of the coffee, Hank nodded scooping the first fork full of eggs into his mouth. Silence engulfed them once more as Hank ate his eggs and Divya drank her coffee but it was short lived as footsteps were heard walking slowly down the hallway and Hank and Divya turned in time to see Evan walking towards them.

They didn't say anything as Evan walked over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of orange juice and a glass from the nearby cabinet and pour himself some before drinking it all down quickly. He returned the orange juice jug back to the fridge and placed the glass in the sink.

"Evan?" asked Divya.

He glance over at the two, a pair of tired eyes reflecting back at him. He gave them a weak smile before walking over to the table and sitting down in a nearby chair. He pulled his laptop towards him and opened it and began to work on it without a word. Hank and Divya glanced at one another before joining Evan over at the table. Hank shut the laptop that Evan was working on and Evan looked up at him.

"We need to talk Evan, about last night."

Evan sighed rubbing at his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it Hank, I just want to forget everything and focus on what is really important. HankMed."

Hank tried again. "Evan, I'm…we're worried about you, what happened last night, you were dead set on rushing to Paige's side, and then you turn up on the doorstep and pass out. Evan we need to talk about this, right now."

The exhausted Evan ran his hand over his face trying to shake the sleepiness from him. Divya instantly got to her feet and walked over towards the coffee pot and began to pour Evan his own cup of coffee. She walked back of to the table coffee in hand and handed it to Evan. The smallest trace of a smile cross his lips as he accepted the coffee and began to drink deeply from it. The caffeine rushing though his body giving him the boost he needed. "Thanks Divs."

Divya smiled taking a seat at the table across from Hank and next to Evan. They watched for a while as Evan continued to drink the coffee. She could tell Hank was uneasy, and eager to hear not only why his brother collapsed but where he had been all night. However, Evan spoke again before Hank could even ask a question.

"About yesterday…" began Evan. "I…"

Divya reached out and gave Evan's hand a soft encouraging rub and he looked at her before taking another drink of his coffee before continuing. "When I left last night, I wasn't thinking, even after you showed me the picture, I just had to make sure myself, I had to figure out if it was true or not. But when I reached the airport I couldn't get out of the car."

"Why?" asked Hank.

Evan just shook his head, sighing deeply as he stared into his coffee, watching the black liquid intently. "I…I don't know, I just sat there…for I don't know how long, just staring into the distance…" watching the afternoon turning into the late evening. Then, I just drove. I turned the car over and drove, no general direction, just to clear my head."

"Where'd you end up?" Divya asked.

"On the highway, towards back to New York City. I was half way there when I pulled over at a nearby rest stop and just sat there as well."

"You drove all the way to New York City in one night!" Hank exclaimed. No one his brother had collapsed when he got home. He had done all that driving in one day and returned home on barely any sleep and he was alone. Hank was grateful that his brother had gotten home in one piece.

"I just realized that I need to get back to what was important to me. HankMed, and you guys. You guys tried to tell me what was going on before I could realized it, but I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, I really am. Thanks for being there when no one else was."

Divya smiled. "Of course Evan, you're our family."

"What are you going to do about Paige?" asked Hank.

The expression on Evan's face changed and his eyes returned to the ever cold growing cup of coffee that he was holding in his hand. He sat there staring into it for a minute before sighting. "I called her and left her a message telling her that we needed to talk when she got back to the Hampton's and that's all I can do."

Divya sighed feeling sorry for Evan. "When the time comes Evan, Divya and I will be here for you."

Evan smiled, nodding as he finished off his coffee and pushed the mug away from him feeling better than how he had felt in a while. The sound of Evan's cell phone going off made even on in the room jump slightly and Evan fished into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. Not even bothering to check the number Evan answer the phone.

"HankMed, how can we make you feel better t…**PAGIE**…um…hi…

* * *

><p>Sorry I meant to have this up a few hours ago, but I ended up working later then I meant to and by the time I got home and got showered it was already pretty late. But the new chapter is up and I think I might only have one more or so before this story is finished. Please review. Thanks. :)<p> 


End file.
